Death Gate Mishap
by LittleLizard098
Summary: Charlus was about to go to the Ebon Hold with his Death Gate, but a mishap occurs and he lands in the Great Hall during Harry Potter's fifth year Opening Feast. May have a few errors because the bold and stuff aren't working well...(On Hold)
1. AN

This is just an Author's Note to say the following:

~ Charlus(OMC) is a Blood Elf Death Knight at about the level 84 (actually it's more, but I liked his gear at that level), so he looks mean in his gear.

~ I will _try_ to update this fic weekly, since it is vacation for me.

~ This will mostly be in British English, though I am not British, but South African and that is the English we study.

~ This is a Harry Potter and World of Warcraft fic, if you haven't noticed.

~ Finally, this is my first story I am posting here. Flames not appreciated, constructive criticism(may be spelt wrong) appreciated.

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

A/N: Just a friendly reminder that Blood Elves only speak Thalassian and Orcish, but I made Charlus able to recognise the Common Language.

The Lich King has a way of whispering to his Death Knights, so he has his own inverted comma thingies.

'...' - Thoughts (any language)

"..."- English/Common

\- Thalassian

\- Lich King

 ** _Prologue_**

Charlus was on his way to the Ebon Hold, for he wanted to go to Booty Bay, and he was in Uldum at the current moment, so he had to use his Death Gate to get there.

He was just about to cast the spell, when he felt this strange feeling. Thinking that it was just because of him being a Death Knight, he thought nothing of it. He didn't notice the string of magic reaching for him as he cast the spell. Suddenly, just as he was about to step through the Gate, he noticed something off about the colour.

He was about to back away from the Gate, but he felt himself being pushed into it by an unknown entity.

As he went through the boundries of the Gate, he felt himself fall through the air, only to land on a floor he assumed was stone. As he lay there, he felt uncomfortable with all his armor on.

When he finally stood up, he saw he was encircled by a bunch of humans wielding wands.

'Hmmmm... Must be Mages then,' he thought to himself.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A graying old man, with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, demanded to know.

'What did he say?' Although Charlus recognised the language to be the Common language, he didn't understand what was being said.

'If this is the only language they talk, then I may be screwed. Why do all the troublesome things always happen to me?' Was his last thought before he tried to speak to them.

 **Whew! First chapter is done! Sorry to end it there, but I hope you are able to wait for the next one! The idea for this story came to me at Midnight, so I only had a few hours to do this...**

 **If you liked, review if you want, I would like to see your opinions on this. I know it is short, but this is only the prologue... chapters will be longer, but that is the reason I will update weekly. So wait for every Wednesday or Thursday for a new chapter.**

 **Unbeta-ed.**


	3. Chapter 1

**_I do not own World of Warcraft or Harry Potter._**

 ** _'Bow before me'_** -Lich King

 _'What does this mean?'_ -Thalassian

'Hmmm... what to think?'-Thoughts

"Good Morning!"-Speaking

 _'Hello, I am Charlus. Loyal Death Knight and Servant to the Lich_ _King,'_ Charlus explained.

It looked as though the... Mages didn't understand him, which was to be expected. They looked to be humans, and as far as his knowledge of humans go (though it was not much) they were not privy to understanding the language of the Blood Elves.

The old man looked confused for a few seconds, and then his face brightened up. He waved his wand while muttering a few words that Charlus didn't understand, and then the wand was suddenly waving over him, making him jump into a battle stance, frightening the children around them.

"What do you think you are doing, Human?" Charlus said, not noticing the change of languages.

The graying old man looked at him in a strange manner. "Might I ask who you are, m'boy?"

'Suddenly I understand him... But how?' Charlus' thoughts were all in a jumble.

"I am Charlus. Loyal Death Knight and Servant to the Lich King. May I ask who you are?" he asked politely, easing from his battle stance.

The old man looked confused at his title, but continued on none the less. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school. May I ask how you came to be here, m'boy?"

Charlus looks contemplative for a moment. "As I was entering my Death Gate, an unknown entity fired a spell at me. I believe that caused a mishap, and my Death Gate brought me here, though I do not know how."

Dumbledore could see that Charlus was troubled by the phenomenon that brought him here.

 **' _Young Charlus, I see you potentially growing in this place. I hope you see it as well. I will not allow you to return until you have grown exponentially,_** the Lich King says in his mind.

"Is there any way I could join this school as a teacher or student to let myself grow? My Lord said that he will not allow me back lest I have grown. I understand if my request is not possible. If it is not possible, I will search for a different place to stay," Charlus says.

Dumbledore looks contemplative while henthinks this over.

'He is going to send me away, I just know it. What will I do then? Grovel on my feet before the Lich King as I hope for the better?' Charlus thinks to himself. He hopes that the little glimmer of hope in his eyes does not shine too much.

"I have my asnwer. You will..."

 ** _Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger!_** ** _*hides behind several layerslayers of the Protego-charm* I hope I am not too late. This short chapter is to atone for my hiatus. I will be in the progress of making more chapters, but it will take a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you have the patience to wait for the next chapter._**


End file.
